


The Pleasure Slave

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Captivity, M/M, Porn, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has been captured, but what does the alien want from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Slave

Most times Lex doesn’t even see the alien enter the room. One moment he's alone. The next, the restraints are on his wrists, freezing him in place, the alien pulling off his clothes, stroking a hand along his naked thigh, falling to his knees in front of him.

The first time, he was terrified. On Earth, long columns of alien soldiers march through half-ruined cities like specters of death, the black scales of their body armor glinting ominously under the yellow sun, their faces hidden behind thick black masks. Stories whisper through the refugee camps at night of people who have disappeared. There are rumored to be sex mills where men and women alike are put to work entertaining the troops, as well as secret labs where alien doctors carry out grotesque experiments. If the aliens come for you, the common wisdom is to fight back as hard as you can. If you're lucky, maybe they'll only kill you.

Lex understood the dangers when he volunteered for this mission, to make his way off Earth and contact friendly alien races who might come to their rescue. He knew the chance of capture was great and, if caught, torture a given. Others had already suffered far more for much lesser offenses.

What he did not expect was to be brought to an overheated rock pile of a planet, kept in comfort in a lavish bedroom of a sprawling villa, treated like a welcome houseguest by his alien captor. On Earth, no one had ever even glimpsed the faces of their conquerors, so Lex had not expected the alien to look so human.

Or to be so beautiful.

"I know you'll fight me," the alien had said that first time when he'd appeared out of nowhere, fastening the restraints before Lex could even struggle. "I admire your spirit, but you'll only hurt yourself trying to resist."

Lex wanted to be defiant, but the stories from the camps raced through his head and he couldn't help trembling. His breathing became shallow and fast as he braced himself for the worst. The torture, when it came, was the tease of breath against sensitive flesh, a hot, talented tongue doing unspeakable things to him. The room echoed with the soft sounds of the alien's slurping, his own unwilling moans of pleasure. It seemed to go on forever, the heat building in the pit of his stomach, the muscles of his legs shaking so hard he thought they'd give out. When he came in the alien's eager mouth, shame cut him like a blade.

"Not bad for our first time," the alien said, getting to his feet, slipping the restraints from his wrists. "Still, I'll see if I can't do better next time." He nodded toward the door. "You're free to do as you please, wander the house, go out to the garden, whatever you like. But there's nothing and no one on this planet but us, nowhere to go. It's 130 degrees on a cool day. There’s no shade, no protection from the sun. If you run, I'll find you. If I don't, you'll die. So don't run."

Since then, it has been a one-sided battle of wills. Each time Lex intends to put up a fight, desperately wishes to go soft in the alien’s insidious, arousing hands. But the alien looks up at him with bright green eyes, rests his head against Lex’s thigh as if he’s never wanted to be anywhere else, his long, soft hair brushing Lex’s skin like the sweetest caress. Lex is helpless under the tender onslaught of stroking fingers, that questing mouth, sinking into his pleasure like a fever, delirious and all consuming.

The aliens have always proven quite cunning, and at first Lex was convinced these attentive blowjobs were some kind of trickery, that they would soon end and the torturing and raping begin. The alien, though, has remained gentle, reverent, touching him like he’s precious, seeing to his pleasure as if nothing is more important. Sometimes, Lex actually wishes for violence. It would be so much easier to resist than the soft glide of fingers over his hips, warm palm cupping his balls, hot breath teasing his cock.

Lex can never keep himself from responding, from making shameful little noises, but he won’t talk. It's the only control he has, and he wields it absolutely.

"That’s okay." The beautiful alien smiles up at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with bemusement. "You don’t have to say anything. I have so much to tell you." He presses a kiss to Lex’s belly. "How beautiful you are." His tongue snakes along Lex’s straining shaft. "How good you taste."

Lex closes his eyes and refuses to watch as the beautiful alien undoes every determined resolution he's made with the hot mischief of his mouth. It galls him that this is how he’s come to think of his captor, not as "marauding alien scum" or "bloody alien oppressor." No matter how hard he’s tried to purge it from his thoughts, the word "beautiful" just keeps creeping back.

He knows how dangerous this is. The aliens should never be underestimated. Only a fool would let his guard down this way.

When the aliens first arrived on Earth, some humans thought they could use it to their advantage, make a deal, ride the alien coattails to positions of unimaginable power. Lex’s father was one of them. After the aliens used what they’d learned from their collaborators to grind human resistance into the dust, they came for the men who had helped them. Executed them in public and left their bodies out to rot for everyone to see, for everyone to know, that the aliens were in charge and they didn’t make deals.

Lex was only a boy then, but the shame of his father’s betrayal still burns in his blood like the most determined poison. He’s spent his life trying to prove he's a very different man. It’s why he volunteered for this mission, why he can't fail. Can't afford to be seduced by this alien's magical mouth, his caressing hands and sweet words. Why he despises his treacherous body for its abject capitulation. Every moan of pleasure feels like colluding with the enemy.

In the in-between times when the alien is not shattering him with orgasms, Lex mostly stays in his room. At first, he went exploring, hoping to find a computer or communication device, or just some information that might help him figure out how to escape. The house is enormous, but largely empty. Each cavernous room opens onto the next with only the occasional chair or carpet. If there is anything to find, it’s hidden or locked up, and the vast emptiness gives him a ghostly feeling he’d rather avoid.

He whiles away the time lying listlessly on the bed, hoping to formulate some plan, but the enervating heat makes it hard to concentrate. Mostly, he just listens and waits. When he hears the alien’s footsteps in the hall, his heart starts to pound, his cock begins to fill. If there is one thing that appalls him the most, it is this, that he not only responds to the alien’s touch, but anticipates it, longs for it.

This time, the alien does not bother to sneak up on him, but saunters in casually. Lex has to force back the usual gasp, even though he should be immune by now to the shock of the alien’s beauty. But he can never help marveling at his physical perfection, long sculpted body, sun-kissed skin, dark hair cascading over powerful shoulders. The alien’s only garment is the same sarong-style wrap that Lex was given to wear, and it leaves little to the imagination. The alien is just as aroused as he is, and that knowledge makes his own cock jerk in response. He quickly gets to his feet. The beautiful alien and the large, comfortable bed seem like much too dangerous a combination.

There is a look in the alien’s eyes as if he understands. "Will you let me put the bracelets on?"

Lex won’t meet the alien’s gaze, but he dutifully holds out his wrists. There is no point in refusing. The alien is inhumanly fast and strong, and Lex has no chance against him. The hated restraints glow a dull gold, sending pulses along his nerve endings, taking control of his body, subverting his will, leaving him powerless to move.

The alien quickly dispenses with Lex’s garment and begins to explore him. He has already touched Lex so many times, but there is still the thrill of discovery in the glide of his fingers, the way his eyes travel over Lex’s skin.

He slides his hand up Lex’s thigh, hefts his balls gently in one hand. "So smooth. So beautiful. Are all your people bare like this?"

Lex has practiced silence like it’s his only hope, so he doesn’t know why he chooses this moment to speak. Perhaps it is simply not possible to stay quiet about the old grief. "No." His voice is tight with anger. "That’s what happens when a Dervan implosion device goes off near a nine-year-old boy. I’m glad you enjoy your people’s handiwork."

It really should not be possible to feel so much bitterness, such untrammeled hatred, and still be ragingly hard for a member of the species who did this to him. Maybe he will always be his father’s son, no matter how much he wishes otherwise.

The beautiful alien strokes a comforting hand over his hip, whispers kisses against his trembling belly. "I’m so sorry." He looks up at Lex with wide, earnest eyes. "But I’m not Dervan."

Lex’s heart leaps in his throat, but he keeps the edge in his words. "Oh, no? Then why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't. I bought you." There is heat in his voice, more searing than the sun outside. "Because you're exquisite, and I want you. Very badly."

It makes sense now; he is a not a political prisoner at all, but a plaything. It is both a relief and a humiliation. "If you’re not Dervan, then where are you from?"

"Krypton."

Lex’s pulse quickens. The Kryptonians were one of the races he was sent to contact. "What's your name?"

The alien’s eyes sparkle. "If I'd realized it would make you so talkative to learn I'm not Dervan, I would have told you a long time ago. I'm Kal-El. And I know you're Alexander. The traders gave me your identification."

"Lex," he says softly. "That's what people call me."

Kal-El repeats it, as if trying it out, seeing how it feels on his tongue. "I like that."

Lex wants to ask more questions, gather more information, but Kal-El goes down on him and his pleasure is a bright white scream in his head that blots out everything else.

After this, Kal-El comes to him more often, and Lex starts to lose touch with time, with his old life. Everything recedes in a sticky haze of sex. Whatever attempts he does make to enlist Kal-El’s help are feeble at best.

"My people are being slaughtered. Your people could save us."

"But they won't. Trust me. Kryptonians have no use for anyone who’s different than they are." Kal-El sounds bitter, and Lex can only wonder why.

"At least let me go, so I can look for some people somewhere who might actually give a damn."

Kal-El’s fingers tighten on his hips. "The Dervan will find you long before you manage that, and you'll only end up dead. Or worse. You’re lucky I got to you first."

The way Kal-El touches him makes it difficult to argue with this.

They have several more similarly unproductive conversations before Lex finally just gives up trying to talk about Earth. Kal-El must take this as some kind of victory, because he grows bolder. Now whenever he sucks Lex off, his hands inevitably wander around to Lex’s ass, stroking and squeezing, his fingers dipping into the cleft, drifting towards his hole, rubbing and circling and flirting. When Lex tenses against him, Kal-El doesn’t force the issue. He's made of patience, gently persisting in the teasing and stroking, time after time, until Lex is used to being touched there, learns to relax into the fingers exploring his most private places, comes to expect it, even to want it.

The first time Kal-El actually presses inside Lex screams, not because it hurts, something Kal-El must understand, because he doesn’t stop. Instead, he goes deeper, slowly, carefully, until he finds a spot that makes Lex’s eyes roll back in his head. It’s almost funny that he ever thought this was some Dervan scheme to get information out of him. It is so clear what Kal-El wants, what he’s been training Lex for with all this addictive sucking and touching. What’s startling is how easily Lex can imagine himself giving in to it, becoming a willing slave in Kal-El’s bed, moaning as Kal-El’s cock breaches him, as Kal-El possesses him body and soul. Just the thought makes him come in Kal-El’s sweet, coaxing mouth, his body clenching deliciously around Kal-El’s probing fingers.

In the long hours when Kal-El is not with him, Lex asks himself why he shouldn’t just embrace this new life, when it’s safe here and he has enough to eat for once and a beautiful alien wants nothing more than to make him come all day long. Life on Earth has never been remotely this pleasant or easy, and everyone has always assumed the worst about him anyway. What does he owe those people back home who will always spit on him for what his father did? Who should he save if not himself?

The day Kal-El comes to his room without the restraints it becomes clear he has to answer these questions, has to make some decision.

"I don’t think we need the bracelets anymore, do you?" Kal-El asks.

"No," he answers quietly, truthfully.

Kal-El does not smile, but he is clearly satisfied. He pulls off his own wrap, something he’s never done before, and all the heat in the room seems to soak into Lex’s body, settling low in his belly. Kal-El’s cock is long and thick and curves up proudly from dark curls. Lex’s mouth goes dry. He’s never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Kal-El murmurs something that sounds like "good" and moves toward him.

Their bodies meet, skin against skin, and it’s a thermal explosion, heat everywhere, bright, blinding colors behind Lex’s closed eyes. Kal-El rubs against him, hands clutching his waist, fingers curved into his flesh, like he won’t let go, not now, not ever. And Lex doesn’t want him to, doesn’t ever want this to stop.

Kal-El whispers against the side of his face, "I knew you were the one."

It doesn’t seem to matter that Lex has had Kal-El’s mouth and hands all over his body. The first brush of their lips together gives him such a shock of pleasure for a moment he's not even sure his heart is still beating. Kal-El deepens the kiss, and there’s warm, living breath in his mouth, the light scrape of teeth against his lip, inquisitive tongue stroking determinedly against his. He sighs and leans in and kisses back like he’s never been kissed before.

Kal-El topples him onto the bed and stretches out on top of him.

"Anything you want," Lex murmurs.

What Kal-El wants, apparently, is to melt every synapse Lex has, to leave him a babbling, begging mess. He moves faster than anyone should be able to, an erotic blur, everywhere at once, licking Lex’s nipple, kissing his neck, tracing patterns on the insides of his thighs. Lex spreads his legs and bucks up and demands more, everything. In the camps, any man with even the least interest in other men was tormented, forced against his will, passed from one rapist to the next. The irony of the situation does not escape him, that it took becoming an alien’s sex slave to be free enough to give in to his own desires.

Kal-El does not penetrate him, but they do almost everything else together, hands and mouths and cocks, the fierce clench of bodies intent on finding release. Every touch is electric connection, and Lex feels certain he could do this for the rest of his life, forgetting everyone and everything else.

Afterwards, Kal-El holds him, pressed along his back, soft breath warm against his neck. Lex closes his eyes, content, absently stroking Kal-El’s strong forearm.

"I wish I didn’t have to leave you," Kal-El says wistfully. "Even for a minute."

Lex laces their fingers together. "So don’t."

"Unfortunately there are things that need my attention." He brushes his lips against Lex’s bare scalp. "But I’ll come to you again tomorrow."

Lex turns in his arms, frames Kal-El’s face in his hands and gives him a kiss that is as long and deep and searing as he can make it, something that will sink into them both, that they'll carry on their skin for a long time to come. Kal-El strokes his thigh and lets him control the kiss, accepting his offering with a sweet little sigh.

Lex pulls away only when he’s completely breathless. Kal-El touches his face tenderly. "I’ll see you in the morning." He presses one last kiss to Lex’s lips before getting up to dress.

"Goodbye," Lex says softly as the door closes.

When Kal-El’s footsteps echo back down the hall, he slides off the bed, retrieves his garment, wraps it tightly around his hips. Outside the landscape looks parched and deadly, but Lex has no choice. Maybe there really is no one else on this planet as Kal-El has said or maybe that was just a convenient lie to keep him from trying to escape. Lex has to find out for certain, has to at least attempt to fulfill his mission. Because it is not in his nature to give in, even to something he wants this much. And no matter how much the people back on Earth may despise him, he will always want to save them.

It seems he is not his father after all.


End file.
